Beam me Up
by ASmolHam
Summary: Valori Peterson is a normal girl like you and me. But when an unexpected event occurs, she ends up in Transformers: Rescue Bots. Adventures and surprises brought by me occur. Will she be able to get home?
1. What the Frag!

**Hey guys and gals, Ninja here. Here is my new story, Beam Me Up. You see, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE Transformers: Rescue Bots! Seeing a story about this series is quite rare. And I am writing the first fic about getting sent into this series. A picture of Valori can be found on my DA. I only own my OC's. Transformers: Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

_Valori's POV,_

I dropped my cherry red shoulder strap backpack onto the brown leather couch. I plopped my body down next to it. Just another day Delran High School. I was so happy it was a Friday. And I had no homework for the weekend. My name is Valori Peterson. I am 16 years old. I am 5'8 with tan skin and blue eyes. I have black hair that is usually in a spiky ponytail. And I LOVE Transfomers. Especially Transformers: Rescue Bots. I love the new bots in the show and the humans are likable characters. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime even make and appearance every so often.

I was bored. So, I played videogames. I already knew what I was going to play. I walked over to a cabinet near the T.V. and opened it. I pulled out a red, orange, and blue box with a grey button on top. It was my Beam Box. I play this whenever I'm bored. I set the box on the T.V stand. I looked at the shelf under it and grabbed my Blades figure.

Blades had always been my favorite Rescue Bot. We both liked horror movies. Along with a certain red mech, Knockout. Before I placed the figure in the box, I went over to the fridge. I large post-it note was attached to it that read.

_Hey sweetie_, _I am going_ _to_ _be working late_ _today_. _There is a_ _slice_ _of pizza_ _for_ _you_ _in_ _the freezer_ _for_ _dinner. I love you, honey._

-_Mom_

"Well, luckily we still have snacks." I said aloud. I opened up the fridge and got out a container of fruit. I opened up the cutlery drawer and grabbed a fork. I popped off the lid and placed it on the the counter. I placed the container on the coffee table and speared a piece of melon. I put it in my mouth, savoring the flavor. I place the fork in the container. I strolled over to the T.V. and turned it on. I placed the Blades figure in the Beam Box and pressed the button on top. The doors closed and the Blades figure was on the other side of the box, even though you couldn't see it. Blades also appeared on my T.V.. I played the level. I dodged obstacles and collected badges. A little while after, I decided I was gonna take out the Blades figure and put in my Bumblebee figure.

I pushed the button on top and the doors closed. But when they opened, my Blades figure was gone.

"What the heck? Where is it?" I asked , picking up the box. I pushed the button again, it still wasn't there. I put it back down."What the frag is going on here?!" I shouted. Then, the doors closed on their own. I backed away and caught a glimpse of the T.V. On it, was the Rescue Bots insignia. What was happening? This was not normal. Suddenly, the doors opened up and a bright white shined out. I started to feel myself being pulled towards the Beam Box.

I tried to grab on to my mom's stepper, but it soon became out of reach.

'_It's no use_,' I thought. '_goodbye world._' Tears started streaming down my cheeks. '_Goodbye Michelle_, _Cleo, Jayla, mom_.' I felt my body being stretched thin. It hurt. A lot. I groaned in pain. Then, my body gave out. I fell into darkness.

**TIME SKIP BY THE MAGICAL NARWHALS!**

Pain. That was all I could feel. I forced my eyes open.

_'The frag happened_?' I thought. All I could see was a blue sky. I tried sitting up, but my body was still in pain. I was in such a stupor. I started to hear sirens. The sound etched closer and closer. I heard a car door open, feet hit the ground, then a car door close. I heard frantic footsteps. I felt a hand slide under my head. A blurry face was in front of me.

"Miss, are you alright?" A male voice asked frantically.

"Help...me..." Was all I could muster.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital," The voice cooed.

"T-tha-nk y-you," I muttered before stumbling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I worked so long on this. It's a little different than my other stories. But I took my time to make this a good chapter. I was also listening to "Hellfire" by SweetPoffin. Listen to it, slaggit! Anyway, I hope to get more chapters for you. Bye guys!**


	2. Waking up and Kicking Butt

**Hey guys, I'm back. Okay, have you seen the preview for the new episodes returning? I have! I am so fragging excited! They literally said, and I quote "...new recruits.". Will there be new Bots coming or will we be seeing old Bots return? Either way, I'm excited! Well, let's not waste any more time. This, is Beam Me Up.**

* * *

_Valori's POV,_

My body was too tired to move. Something didn't feel right. This didn't feel like my bed. I forced my eyes to open. But closed them immediately because of the light. I started opening my eyes again, but slower. I was finally able to get them open. The ceiling was white. I was too lazy to move my body. To my left was a large window with baby blue curtains. To my right was a door. I also realized that next to the window, sitting on a chair, were my clothes and next to it was my backpack. However, something was wrong. They looked... animated. In the same style as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, and... Transformers: Rescue Bots.

I checked my hands, not hooves. But I did notice something. My hands were animated too. Like DHX does it, there is a darker shade of a color outlining the main color. Anyways, other than that, I appeared to be in a hospital. Then I remember something. I was helped by a man. Then I made a realization. His voice. Just something about it, was familiar.

_'I can't put my finger on it. I will have to think more on this.' _I thought.

Then, I suddenly heard footsteps. They seemed to be coming my way. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and footsteps come in.

"Will she be okay, doctor?" A familiar male voice asked.

_'That's the same voice from before.' _I thought.

"Only a few minor injuries. She will be okay. Do you know who she is?" A female voice, who from what I heard is the doctor, asked.

"No, I just found her like this on the dock." The male voice replied.

"How exactly did you come upon this girl?" The doctor asked.

"Well, you see..." The male voice starts.

_Flashback, ?'s POV,_

I was driving down the road. My hands were on the steering wheel. The fresh Griffin Rock air was coming in from the open windows. It was nice to have a break from all the rescues that me, the kids, and the Bots do. I could smell the salt water of the nearby ocean.

"It sure is a nice day for a drive, isn't it, Chase?" I ask.**(A/N~ Of course, he didn't tell the doctor that his quote on quote 'car' is really a autonomous robotic life form from the planet Cybertron.)**

"It certainly is, Chief." Chase replied.

We drove a couple more miles before I spotted something unusual on the dock. I couldn't tell what it was. I needed to get closer. I told Chase about what I saw and we drove down there. When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. On the dock, was an unconscious teenage girl. She looked about 15-16 years old. Her black ponytail was sprawled around her. She wore a white T-shirt with a black vest. Her jeans, which were held by a belt, ended just above her knees. She wore brown boots with black buckles. There were scratches on her arms and legs. Next to her was a cherry red backpack.

I rushed over to her body. I grabbed her backpack and put it on my back. I slid my hand under her head and asked.

"Miss, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and responded in a soft and painful moan.

"Help...me..."

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital." I coo.

"T-tha-nk y-you." She says before she passes out again.

I carefully pick her up and hold her in my arms. I carefully rush back to Chase. Chase acts on instinct and opens his back door. I gently place her down onto the seats. I carefully close the door. I open up the passenger side and place the backpack down. I run over the drivers side and hop in. This girl needed help, and fast.

_Flashback End, Valori's POV,_

"...and you know the rest." The man ends.

"Thank you for telling me this, Chief Burns." The doctor says

_'What the frag?! Well, I did not see this coming. Well, time to wake up. I can't tell the Chief straight out, I've read enough fanfictions to know that. I need to tell the entire family and the Bots. And if I meet Optimus or Bumblebee I will fan girl on the inside.' _I thought.

I start to groan and open my eyes. I opened them wider and wider. I saw two people around me. To the right, was the doctor. She had brown Twilight Sparkle style hair**(A/N~ Same hairstyle as Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle) **and brown eyes. To my right, oh Primus, was Chief Charlie Burns. I recognized that grey hair, mustache, and blue police shirt anywhere. He kneels down at the side of my bed and asks.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir." I reply.

_'OMG I'm talking to Chief Burns.' _I thought.

"She seems well enough to leave. Would you like me to call your parents?" The doctor asks.

I had to lie.

"I, don't have any parents." I lied.

I hate lying but I have to.

"Any guardian at all?" Chief asks.

"None." I lie again.

"Why don't I take you back to the station and sort things out there?" Chief suggests.

"Would you? That is very nice of you." I replied.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll sign you out." Chief said.

I only nod. The Chief follows the doctor out of the room. I remove the covers, get off the bed, and stretch. I couldn't believe it. I was in one of my favorite T.V. shows. I removed the hospital gown and grabbed my T-shirt and slip it over my head. I put on my jeans and secure them with my belt. I put on my socks and boots. Then I put on my vest.

I switch to my backpack to see what's inside. Inside, is my HP Laptop with Beats Audio, my IPhone 5S, IPad Mini, ear buds, and other necessities. I close the back and sling it over my shoulder. I take a deep breath. This was a chance of a lifetime. But, what about home? My mom must be worried sick. I'll figure something out with the rest of the team and probably also Optimus and Bumblebee.

I grab the door handle and turn it, the door open. There was a directory sign outside my room. I looked for the waiting room/entrance. I found it and followed the directory. It took me about a minute and a half to get there. I arrived to see Chief Burns waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" Chief asks me.

"I am." I replied.

Chief Burns led me out of the building, the sliding doors swooshing closed behind us. In less than a moment, we arrived at something, or someone, I was looking forward to seeing. In his blue police car alt mode, was Chase. Holy Primus, I have to stay calm about this. I opened the passenger side door and got in. I closed the door and buckled the seatbelt. Chief Burns got in the other side, and put on his seatbelt. He pressed his foot against the pedal. We were driving for about 5 minutes before I heard something. It sounded like a women struggling and I heard a man yell, "Give it to me!" Chief must've heard it too because he pulled Chase over to an alleyway.

The Chief opened his door and stepped out. He turned to me.

"Stay here." Chief said.

I nodded in response. He closed his door and walked to the alley. I turned my body to see what was going on. I turned just in time to see Chief Burns get shoved against a wall.

_'Oh no.' _I thought. I tried to open the door, but before I could reach the handle, the door locked with an unsatisfying click.

"You were instructed to stay put." Chase said in his monotone robot voice, which he used when around civilians. I had to help Chief. I know what I have to do.

"Chase, let me out. I am going to help him no matter what." I said. I know that I was supposed to wait for the entire family, but this was important.

No sooner, Chase's faceplate appeared on the screen on the dashboard.

"How do you know who I am?" Chase asked in his normal voice.

"I'll explain later. Just please, let me help him. I know how to fight. I have been taking karate for three years, I can defend myself." I pleaded. "I promise I'll explain everything."

Chase didn't answer, but he did unlock the door. I took of my backpack and placed it on the seat. I ran to the alley. There was a lady cowering in the corner. I saw a man who had Chief pinned to wall with his left hand. The was reeling back his arm, getting ready to punch. I snuck over there, and grabbed his elbow.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I sneered.

"You wanna dance? Then let's dance." The man threatened. **(A/N~ Time for a fight scene)**

He turned his body, I lost my grip on his elbow. I tried to deliver a right hook, but I dodged it. I grabbed his fist and twisted it. I whirled around and held his arm behind his back. I pushed him to the ground.

"Stay down!" I barked.

Chief pulled handcuffs out of his back pocket and booked him. Chief pulled him to his feet, and walked him to Chase. I saw a beige purse on the ground and picked it up. I walked over to the woman and knelt down in front of her.

"Excuse me mam, is this yours?" I asked gently.

The lady looks up, horror in her soft hazel eyes.

"Yes, it is." The lady replied.

I handed the purse to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you so much." She said and scurried off. I walked over to Chief. I was expecting a scolding. Instead I got.

"Thanks for the help, Miss." Chief said.

"Miss is way too formal for me," I giggle. "My name is Valori Perterson. But you can call me Val."

* * *

**Yay, second chapter finished. Took me about a week to do this. In the next chapter, chiz gets real. I also want to say something. I am able to do screen capture and I do reaction videos. I am taking suggestions for videos. Look for the journals on my DA**

Suggestions for Reactions

Suggestions Recieved

What I Reacted To

**Comments are accepted and no flaming. If I see flaming, I shall call upon my army of Cybermen. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
